Yukina Kou: Behind the Scenes
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: The retelling of Kisa Shouta no Baai, only in Yukina's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Yukina Kou: Behind the Scenes**

**Author: Hikari Teiruzu**

**Pairing: Yukina/Kisa**

**Disclaimer:** **This is only a fan fiction. This is not canon to the actual story, only a fan-made story that a lonely 18-year-old girl is typing because she has nothing better to do on her spring break.**

**Summary: The retelling of Kisa Shouta no Baai only in Yukina's perspective.**

**A/N: Yukina might be OOC but then again, he is pretty gloomy once you see his actual personality in Yukina Kou no Baai.**

* * *

><p>He's here again.<p>

I've lost count of how many days it has been but he's here once again.

The high school student who has been watching me.

I've probably noticed him after the third of fourth day. The first time we met was when he bought something as a customer. He started to blush at me. My impression of him was that he was a cute high school boy.

Since then, I've noticed that he comes to see me every single day. It's no big deal though as there are those who do that.

_Like those high school girls…_

Those 'others' are all female though. That boy is probably the first time I've been "stalked" by a guy. It's cute though. A cute high school student-boy has taken a liking to me.

…I don't really know if I should be happy or sad about that.

But…somehow, I don't mind it at all.

I wonder why…

* * *

><p>I am an art student at T University majoring in oil painting. I don't consider myself to be a great artist but I like art and it's what I want to do as a career.<p>

"Your painting is so superficial." I turned to see one of my art professors.

As usual, he tells me this all the time. When I first started college, I was alright but then I kept getting criticized by the professors as time went by.

To be honest, I don't really know why my artwork is superficial. I wonder if there's a way to fix it. I can't seem to find why I have this flaw.

Now I am on my way to work. I like to get there early so I can have some time reading shoujo manga. I adore the fluffy and thadump type of stories so that's why I work in the shoujo manga section. The manga I am reading right now is _Girls' Master_ by Morimoto Kana. I really like it.

Like I said before, I work in the shoujo manga department in Marimo Books. It's a great bookstore with tons of customers and hardworking employees. I'm not really sure if a man selling shoujo manga is considered "weird" but I do hear gossip about me at times.

Since manga is expensive, I try hard to coax all the girls into buying them like how a normal seller would. However, because of this, some of the staff tend to think I am not doing my work properly and I'm just flirting with girls.

One employee asked me "Why don't you date one of them?"

I could but juggling with school and work, I don't think that's possible if I were to go out with a high schooler or a middle-schooler. Maybe I'm not really interested in dating a minor.

Now I am restocking the shelf. Girls Master is really selling a lot, thanks to the girls who are willing to risk everything into buying it.

Sometimes, I do wish that they would stop spending money on manga. What would their parents think? I should stop thinking like this. It's my job and duty to sell these books. I can't think of half-hearted things even if they are selfless.

_Oh…?_

In the corners of my eyes, I notice that boy again. I do wonder what school he attends. He doesn't wear a school uniform. From what I can see due to appearance, he seems like a third-year in high school.

I wonder how much free time he has. I'm quite envious.

After an hour or so passed by, the boy is not there anymore. I hope he's safe. There has been news of young boys being sexually harassed on the news lately.

Hmm…why do I care about him so much? I don't even know him.

I do wonder why he's making me so happy every time I notice him.

_Strange…_

Now that I am finished with work, I need to get home and work on my homework.

"Um…Yukina-san, may I have some of your time?"

Another love confession…I've lost track on how many I've gotten.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really interested in dating right now."

I could just say I have a girlfriend but I don't like to lie. The girl nods her head and runs off along with her friends.

I apologize for breaking your heart but I'm not really interested in dating right now.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE NEXT DAY-<strong>

"What are you doing crying when your shift has just started?" asked the manager.

"I'm sorry." I said as I wiped my tears.

What a great story.

I do wonder who makes such great stories. Of course the authors do a fantastic job but the editor should deserve credit as well. I'm sure she did a great job organizing a book and story that can touch a person's heart.

My day at work is still the same as usual, like persuading girls to buy the manga, restocking shelves, and all of the other trivial things I do.

"Thank you very much!" Now I change my job from cashier to the person who restocks books.

As I restock these books, I come across a familiar man, Yokozawa Takafumi of the Sales Department in Marukawa. He was a man who seemed to be in his early thirties perhaps and was dressed in a suit. He looked like your everyday business man only with a bit of an intimidate look. He's a really nice guy to be honest.

"Good work today. Is the manager here? I need to speak with him."

"I'll call for him."

I walked over to one of the registers and called the manager through an internal line. After doing so, I went back to talk with Yokozawa-san. He's quite fun to talk to, honestly.

"So how are this month's sales going?"

"There are a lot of sales from Morimoto Kana's work."

"That's great."

I'm happy that the manga I love is doing really well.

"Do you know that Morimoto Kana's work sells double or triple the amount of any other bookstore?"

"That's always a plus."

I'm even more amazed about that. I wonder what would be the reaction of the editor of Girls' Master? It makes me want to sell even more of these books. After I finished work, I asked to order 500 more copies. It seems to much but I can sell them all.

Because I'm confident I can.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You might be a bit disappointed that Yukina and Kisa did not actually meet in this chapter but the most important thing is to start with a general overview of Yukina's life and not starting in media res.**

**This story will probably have 5 chapters. Oh and if you're wondering about **_**World's Best Complex Game,**_** I'm still working on the 4th chapter. I'm currently in a writer's block once again for that chapter. I guarantee that there will be an update this month**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

He's here again.

I do wonder how much free time he has. He should at least go home and study for his entrance exams or apply to college instead of coming here to stare at me every day. I know some people come here to see me because of my looks but sometimes this boy comes here every day just to look at me.

_Why do I seem happy?_

Never mind. I should focus on my job. I can't idle away. I'll get fired.

I do wonder about him though. Maybe I should go talk to him? But he never stays the whole time so that idea is useless. He's like a ninja, here and then gone when I least expect it.

_He's gone…_

I hope he'll come by again.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

School's the same as always. Criticizing professors, jealous classmates, being unable to tell me what my flaws are, all of it is the same.

"I hope my day gets better through work."

I enter Marimo Books and then proceed to be a cash register for an hour. After the next two hours, I notice the boy again. However, my focus isn't on him this time. This time, it's about these three high school girls who are regulars. I know where to start as I flashed my usual smile to them. I then start talking to them, making them feel less stressed from school and cram school. After a while, one girl starts to say "The book I bought the other day was so good!"

"Of course, I'm the one who recommended it."

When it comes to the manga I love, I'll do anything to recommend it.

The girls started to giggle and then they talked to me about how their day went and other manga they want to read. I should get my list out now.

"Alright! This is my recommendation list for today!" I said as I placed a huge board on the table. I recommended the new volume of _Girls' Master_ because I am a fan. I told them everything I like about it starting from reading it on the Emerald Magazine to giving every positive aspect about it.

"Is it interesting?"

"For me, yes!"

Then the girls start to fidget about their allowance. I can't let that happen. Even if they are broke, I sell these books, I should persuade them a bit harder. After all, people who sell stuff are persistent.

I am quite disappointed though. I like talking about manga with other people.

"I wanted you to read it as soon as possible so we could talk about it together, but…"

I see them swoon and literally forcing themselves to buy it. I'm happy but I do wish these girls had stronger wills. If they keep coming, they'll be broke in no time. Then again, I do wonder why they tend to tell innocent lies about being broke when they have a fair amount of money to being with.

Then one girl asked me why I work in the shoujo manga and not in the shounen manga. That's a silly question to be honest.

"It's because I get to see you guys."

Now they look like those girls who swoon over the handsome male character in typical shoujo manga. It's cute because it's the first time I've seen such reactions from them. The girls left to go to the cash register and I now have to restock the shelves.

I see the boy close his book and walk away. I guess he's leaving the bookstore now. His face is serious as usual. I wonder how he'll look like if he smiles. I'm sure he'll look really cute.

I get home and decided to eat ramen for today. I know it's bad for me but I'm busy with homework. I turn on the TV and start to sketch some stuff I see on the television. I sketch everyday to practice my art. I was planning on painting today but I could do that tomorrow.

I wonder what that boy is doing now. I hope he's working hard on studying for his college entrance exams. He should work hard to go into a good college.

Now that got me thinking if he comes here on his free time because he's a first-year. He looks so young that I can't really tell what grade he's in.

I do wonder how he's doing…

…Hm?

What's this odd feeling in my chest?

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

I've been restocking the shelves mostly today. It's really crowded here today, even more than usual.

Oh? It's Yokozawa-san!

"Hello, thanks for your hard work."

Oh? There's that boy. Is he related to Yokozawa-san?

"Where's the manager?" asked Yokozawa.

"She's off today."

"Well then, you'll do."

"That's way rude, Yokozawa-san!"

I notice him walking away. Yokozawa-san did as well and he called for him to get back here.

"This is Kisa. He's in charge of Morimoto Kana who released a new comic last week."

What…?

This boy is in charge of Morimoto Kana?

Shoujo manga were edited by men?

He's an editor at such a young age?

…Why am I feeling so strange?

The expression I have on right now is a mix of surprise and confusion but I'm not going to show it. He handed me his card and thanked me for my hard work. I should give him my card as well. It's polite and he's the editor of my favorite manga.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yukina and I'm in charge of the Shoujo manga section."

He probably knows that information already but this is the first time I'm actually talking to him not as a customer but as a man who has a job so I need to at least be friendly to him.

"Why the hell is Marukawa's section so plain?" Yokozawa-san said in a grumpy voice.

"I don't think it's plain."

"Make it pop more!"

I should take that advice. He's older and more wiser than me so I should take his advice. He started to tell me more advice until Kisa-san interrupted as he has a meeting to attend to.

"Please continue your favor to us!"

"Oh, it is I who should say so."

_Aw man…I wanted to talk to him more… but a job's more important. I'm sure I'll see him tomorrow._

"Bye."

Kisa-san starts to walk away. I could only see his back side. He's pretty small. Shorter than I expected. Since I'm 186 cm tall, he should be around 166 to 170 cm. I'm really happy though. I got to meet the editor of Morimoto Kana but somehow, it feels like he edited a few other shoujo manga as well. I did start liking Girls' Master because it felt similar to two other mangas I read.

_I should get back to restocking the shelves…_

Suddenly, I felt a strong breeze passing me. It was a man and he was approaching Kisa-san.

"Shouta!"

Kisa-san seems really surprised to see this man. Do they know each other? I guess they do after the man said that he "hasn't agreed to break up with you."

What are they talking about…?

Could Kisa-san be…? No, I shouldn't judge too quickly.

Kisa-san turns around and starts to scurry out of the bookstore but the man behind him kept following him until the editor turned around and pulled the strange man towards him.

Are they kissing? No, Kisa-san seems reluctant towards that man so it would make no sense why he would kiss him. Why do I feel so angry though? He pulled away and the man started to get angry as he raised his fist.

_He's going to hit him!_

My body started to move on its own and before I knew it, I grabbed the man's wrist. Some people might see it as me trying to stop a fight, some others might think of it as the prince-like character stopping the abusive boyfriend like in some shoujo manga. Kisa-san stared at me and then ran off.

"Sir, you shouldn't use violence in the store or on other people."

The man just glared at me as he pulled his wrist away from me and ran off.

I wanted to say something but he has a meeting so I can't stop him.

I wonder if I'll meet him again tomorrow.

I turned around and thought of Kisa-san. My heart started to feel strange. It was the same feeling I had previously. It was involved with thoughts of Kisa-san before we met.

_'I think I have a crush on him.'_

* * *

><p>Work is over for today. I decide to go to a cafe I usually go to. They have nice coffee there.<p>

I can't stop thinking about Kisa-san. Now that we are formally introduced to each other, I can't stop thinking. He edits my favorite manga. This makes me want to know him more.

I can't believe I'm so intrigued by him.

As I enter the cafe, I see Kisa-san. Didn't see say he had a meeting? Oh well, my day automatically brighten up.

"Erm…the man back then…"

"Oh, he mistook you for someone else."

I am lying right now. I'm just saying that to be polite and maybe a bit possessive?

"Oh yeah, that's right! I was surprised when he suddenly grabbed my arm."

Somehow, I could tell he was lying. I'll let it slide. I asked him about his meeting and he said that it was cancelled. This gave me the opportunity to sit down across from him and ordered coffee. I want to talk to him and get to know him more.

"I want to talk with you about many things, Kisa-san."

There has been something that has been pestering me for a while. "Have you ever been in charge of Kihara Natsu and Mizushima Yoko?"

His surprised look is so cute. "How did you know that?" he asked in what I think is a cute tone of voice.

"Wow, I knew it! I'm great!"

This is the truth.

"Both authors and plots are totally different but the atmospheres of both series are quite similar. Hm…how could I explain it? Anyway, it gave me that sort of feeling."

"Do you read shoujo manga?"

"Of course! I always like those fluffy and thadump-type stories."

Even if it's just a short while since we started talking, I'm happy to talk to him already.

"I never knew shoujo manga were edited by men. Oh but shoujo manga seems to fit you with no problem."

He muttered something I couldn't understand. I wonder what he said.

The face he is making right now is so cute.

"Anyway, I think you are awesome despite being so young."

Kisa-san seemed confused. I should use this chance to ask him about his age. Since he's an editor, he could be around my age or a few years younger. Maybe he's a genius editor?

"I mean, the fact that a person who's even younger than me creates series like those is just brilliant. Kisa-san, how old are you? Oh, I'm 21 and I am a university student."

He looks away and says "30".

"30…years old."

What did he just say? Are my ears lying to me?

I see him getting out his ID and showing it to me. I lunged out to grab it to see if it was true or not.

_HE EVEN LOOKS YOUNGER IN THE ID!_

"NO WAY! REALLY? YOUR BABY FACE DOESN'T HAVE A LIMIT!"

The world has many surprises. I just witnessed and experienced one of them. This presumed high schooler is **9 years older than me**. "I see…you're older than me."

I don't feel disappointed though. I never knew I could meet such a cute-looking 30-year-old! He must have been blessed with the fountain of youth.

"I consider being cute and having a baby face to be gifts!"

_Oh yeah, I should tell him about Girls' Master._

So I told him about how his new comic is selling so well that I ordered 500 more. As expected, like other people, he was surprised as well.

"Don't worry. I'll sell them all."

I promise you, Kisa-san. I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to sell it all.

"Your store sells double or triple the number of other stores."

"I know."

"It'd be good if other stores sell as much."

He seems disappointed and sad. Somehow, I don't want to see that face on him. It pains me.

"Then we'll sell even two or three times more."

I'll work hard to keep my promise.

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter where the sales are made as long as it sells well, right?"

Oh, I got an idea! "Then let's organize a fair for the comic!"

I can imagine it already! _Sketchbook! _I take it out. _Pencil!_ I start to sketch the blueprints. Kisa-san told me to not do it but I replied that I'm doing it on my own accord.

"I wanted to do it once anyway. I'm an art student so I'm good at making them."

I told him that I read the comic and it made me want to do it. Kisa-san still seemed reluctant. Then he asked "But why would you go this far?"

"It's because this is Kisa-san's book."

I start talking to myself about how the drawing should go. After a while, I remembered that I should tell him my reaction to the comic.

"Kisa-san, the new comic made me cry." I started to chuckle at the memory. "I was scolded by the manager for crying. I truly think that creating a book that can touch people is superb."

"It's not me who's superb, it's the author."

"But still, now that I think about it, all the comics that Kisa-san was in charge of have made me almost cry."

I quickly remember the memories that I had of those comics.

"Of course, they're great authors too but I believe that it must be Kisa-san's influence in some way or another."

_This should go here…_

"Please wait a little longer. I hope you get the idea with this."

_What's that sound?_

"Whoa, it's raining."

_It's pouring._

"Kisa-san, do you have an umbrella? If not, I'll go and borrow the shop's umbrella. Would you like one?"

He's not responding to me. What's wrong with his face? Is he not feeling well?

"Kisa-san? Is something wrong? Your face is red."

Then he looked at me with the cutest face I have ever seen. It rose my urges to just get up and plant a kiss on him.

I must resist on kissing him…i must resist…I must resist…

_I want to kiss him now._

Next thing I knew, I sat up and leaned towards those lips of his. I wonder if they are soft. I wonder if he is soft. What does he taste like? I must know. I really must know. I used my sketchbook as a cover so that other people won't see that I am going to kiss this man.

My lips were now touching his. The feeling is amazing. His lips are so soft. Who knew such lips could belong to a man?

I wonder...

Is this what it feels like to be in love with a man?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is longer than the previous chapter as I only plan on having five chapters for this story.**

**I wonder if Yukina is OOC in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>I can't believe I did that.<p>

I can't believe it.

I can't believe it.

I can feel my face heating up.

Come on, Kou, get it together! I need to work on the self-proposed fair! I need materials.

Oh, there's the crafts store.

I get out of the crafts store still thinking about that kiss. Is it my fault for being drawn into him or is it his fault for making that adorable face that made me lose it and kiss him?

But then there's the other problem…

_"You're carrying a joke too far."_

Did he think of my kiss as a joke? Then again…I did it unconsciously. I wonder why he thought of it as a joke. I'm an honest man. However…could it be a joke…?

No. It is NOT a joke.

I finally realized that I'm in love with Kisa-san.

His lips were so soft…

Argh, I shouldn't be thinking about that. I can't help it though. There's another problem though.

What if Kisa-san doesn't like me?

…What am I saying? Of course he likes me! He's been stalking me at the book store for ages! If he didn't like me then why would he go to the bookstore just to look at me?

"THIS IS SO COMPLICATED!"

There were people looking at me like if I was crazy. I quickly ran to the subway so that I could go home.

I should work on the fair that I mentioned to Kisa-san. If I finish it, what would his reaction be? Would he be happy?

I'm finally home and I turned on the TV while I worked on the fair. The TV channel I was watching was showing galleries and artworks of several different artists. It's my dream to be like those artists I admire. I stop after getting some pieces of the fair together to think about Kisa-san.

He's so adorable. My first impression of him was "adorable". He's just so cute in every way. I can't believe he's nine years older than me. Someone so cute is nine years older...

I can feel my face heating up. My heart's beating rapidly…. This is quiet similar to how the main protagonist feels whenever she develops feelings for the love interest. I've experienced this kind of feeling before as well but it's not as severe as this one.

Wait a minute though, how do you do it with a guy? Is it like doing a girl? I've never done a girl so I don't know. I've only dated so I'm quite chaste about this kind of thing. If I ask to do it with him, would he comply? Is the thoughts and desires of a thirty-year-old man different than that of a man in his twenties?

I don't really know but one thing is for sure. I'm definitely 100% sure I am in love with Kisa Shouta.

* * *

><p>Sleep was trying hard to take over me. I pulled an all-nighter for three days and came home to sleep for the whole day yesterday. I got the little display finished a few days ago so I put it out on the section and it was a success. But Kisa-san hasn't come by the last few days…maybe he's busy?<p>

Now I am here going to school. School was just like every other day. Working on a specific project, getting criticized by the professors, and so forth…

I'm actually wishing that school would be over. When will it be over? I want to meet Kisa-san!

* * *

><p>Finally, I am done with classes. I noticed that my walking speed was quicker than normal. Is this what wanting to meet Kisa-san feels like? Well, it's been a while since I last saw him.<p>

Now I am in Marimo Books, getting the news of how much of a success my little display had become. I'm really happy!

"Yukina-san, your little display is a big success!" said one of my co-workers. She seems really happy.

"It's a fair for supporting the manga I really like. Of course, it'll be a success!"

It's also something I want to impress Kisa-san with so that he'll be confident in my ability to sell 500 copies of his manga.

I hope he'll be happy with this.

I sent Kisa-san an email via phone. How did I get his email? It was on his business card. I hope he comes soon…

I started to work and customers started to flock in. The female customers, the ones that usually buy shoujo manga-female students are started to flock toward me. They're regulars so I know their names and faces all too well.

I wonder when Kisa-san will be here. Then there's the problem: "What if there's something going on at Marukawa Publishing and Kisa-san has to stay in to work for more hours?"

Then that means that my plan to show him will be a failure yet again. Then that also would mean that today is another pointless day to be happy. But what happens if Kisa-san doesn't show up the next day either? That kiss could have traumatized him so he could've decided to avoid me until like a month or so. Maybe I should invite him out to dinner…but he'll run away since he's still likely to be traumatized and every time I ask him out, he'll keep on avoiding me. What if he never comes again?

…I'm just depressing myself, aren't I?

I'll just pray to God or whoever is up there for Kisa-san to show up.

Please come today!

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kisa-san appeared! I greeted him and he became startled.<p>

"I sent you a message. Did you see it?"

"What?" He's not turning around to greet me. I wonder why? "Oh, yeah. Sort of."

"Did you finish work?" _Must try hard not to show my face heating up at the very sight of him..._

"Huh? Y-yeah…" He's stuttering. Is he still traumatized about the kiss? "A-about the display…"

"Oh, it's out and about. Let me take you there."

We started to walk to the shoujo manga section. _Focus. I must focus. _I turned to stare at Kisa-san and noticed his blushing face. _How can I focus when the man I have a crush on is right next to me, putting on a cute face? What sort of test is this?_

"There it is." I pointed to where the display was. Now that I am taking a good look at it, I think I did a very good job but there's something…lacking. I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Um…" Does he like it? "As I thought when I saw your message, you've probably, or more like, overdone it."

Really? "What? You think so? I thought it wasn't enough." Yes, there's something definitely lacking. Maybe I should put in more flowers? I spent a lot of money on those flowers. I looked at my watch. There's a surprise that I want to show him. "Oh, good timing. Once every hour, it actually…" The clock's hands shifted and out comes the surprise.

There's Marukawa's mascot, Tinkle, coming out with a recommendation. "It's 9 o'clock!" it said repeatedly. I chose Tinkle because the manga I recommend is a part of Marukawa and it's Kisa-san's book. The mascot is definitely the best part. There's still something lacking though.

"What…?" Judging from Kisa-san's reaction, I think he's…baffled? "I'm not sure about this…"

"Why's that?" I'm fine with it, despite the feeling of something lacking. I noticed a group of people gathering around to take pictures of Tinkle. "Look. There are customers who came in just to see this! This means that it's selling well!"

Kisa-san started to have a worried face. "It's not that I'm complaining. I just feel sorry for you to go to this much trouble to make such an elaborate display like this." He started to blush a bit. _So cute…_What am I thinking? Get a grip!

But that means he liked it a bit, right?

"Please don't worry about it. I went over-the-top because it was for the person who's creating the books I love."

He started to stare at me with a surprised look on his face. That face is also cute. I'm not expert on expressions but maybe he's touched?

Since Kisa-san is here, maybe I should invite him out to eat at the cafe. …I want to talk to him about the kiss and settle my feelings once and for all.

"Kisa-san, have you been busy recently? You haven't been coming here recently."

"Yeah, I've got a lot of work to do." He turned around. "I'd better get going… Thanks for the display."

Don't go! I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Kisa-san…" He yanked his wrist out of my grip.

"What?"

"I'll finish work in about twenty minutes, so can you please give me some of your time?"

I want to tell him…

"W-why?"

"I want to talk about what I did the other day." It's now or never. I have to let him know about my intentions.

I saw his back go a bit stiff. "What? The other day…" His voice sounded like he was anxious. Maybe he's still not used to it?

Before I could say something, two girls interrupted me. Since customers are top priority, I can't ignore them so I got my card, wrote my number and handed it to him. "Please wait for me at that cafe." With that, I turned around and attended to the customers.

One of them invited me out to eat but I denied the offer by telling her I'm broke. Actually, I'm not really sure if I have money or not but I want to spend it for Kisa-san.

"Hm, what should I do? I could go if I could sell 20 more manga."

I would like to go but Kisa-san is my own top priority. He comes first.

* * *

><p>Whew, work was done. Now time to meet Kisa-san!<p>

Oh yeah, the cafe is closed today…crap. Where could he be?

"…You come here every single day. Have you done it with him?" was the first thing I heard once I exited the bookstore. I wonder what's going on? I walk a few more steps to see Kisa-san with that man from the other day. The one I saved him from. Why is he here? Kisa-san started to yell "Of course not!" I'm not one to eavesdrop but since this involved Kisa-san, I'm just standing here, listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Kisa-san was silent. "Oh, I get it." Get what? "No matter how you look at him, he's straight? Why don't I help you finish this now?"

Judging from our previous encounter and the words, "every single day", I can assume that they're talking about me since Kisa-san's been staring at me. He probably has been coming to the bookstore every day because of me. What does he mean by "finish this now" though?

That's when I realized, this man could be Kisa-san's ex.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't fall in love with anyone? Then just fuck him and move on."

Hey, don't act like that to him! What's this odd rush of anger welling up on me? Look, I don't care if Kisa-san really wants to fuck me or not (He probably does with the way he keeps looking at me…) but being mean to him is something I will _**not **_forgive.

"Then you can come back to me. I'll tell him for you."

I was right. He's his ex. Judging from the way Kisa-san's reacting, this is harassment and I will not tolerate it.

I started to walk up to him. "Then stop and fucking come back to me!" I pulled him back, really hard and he fell to the ground.

I now, somewhat, became Kisa-san's knight in shining armor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've extended this to six chapters now. Sorry for taking so long, a lot has happened so I couldn't get to this on time.**

**I'm sorry. I'll try harder to finish this by this month.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the delay! I've been busy.**

* * *

><p>I don't like this man. If looks could kill, I'd murder him an infinite number of times. How dare he try to hurt Kisa-san. There was a commotion right now but I don't really care about them.<p>

"Yukina…" whispered Kisa.

The man staggered a bit as he tried to lift himself up. "Damn you," he muttered.

I walked over to him, bent down and started to talk to him. "Excuse me," I tried to sound polite despite my anger. "but it seems that you've got the wrong idea. So let me tell you," I put on a smile, "that I am super lovey-dovey with Kisa-san."

I heard Kisa-san gasp with shock. It can't be helped; I don't lie often but given the current situation now, I had to lie. I hope that Kisa-san and I can be lovey-dovey if we do actually start dating.

The man seemed surprised as well, "What?"

"That's why I asked him to come to the bookstore every day." Another lie. It's worth it though.

The man seemed even more shocked.

"If what you're doing now escalates any further, you'll be in big trouble too." I'll call the police if necessary. "So, why don't you stop doing it now?"

Kisa-san's ex seemed angry. "What did you say?"

"I said…" My smiling facade changed into what I am really feeling now-anger and maybe a bit of possessiveness. "Don't you fucking dare go near Kisa-san."

I don't get angry often. People can be quite afraid of me when they tick me off. I guess it's true what people say about nice people: They can be fucking scary when angered. I happen to fit in that category as well.

The ex became intimidated as he got up and ran off. Sir, you are doing the right thing. Run far away from here, **very** far away from Kisa-san. If you'll do that, I'll be satisfied.

Speaking of Kisa-san, I turn to him with a smile. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh, n-no…"

"I'm sorry to butt in." Yeah, I know I should stick my nose out of other people's business but since Kisa-san was involved, I had to.

"What?" Kisa-san seems to be flustered. "It's not that…"

What does he mean by that? Oh, I think he's embarrassed due to the spectators whom watched that quarrel just now.

He seems uncomfortable. "Should we go somewhere else? There's a lot of people around here."

That quarrel stirred up a lot of spectators. Quarrels like these should go elsewhere but a quarrel between men involving a love triangle situation is something you don't see every day.

"I forgot that the cafe closed today." Maybe this is a good chance to invite him to my place? "So, if you don't mind, would you like to come to my place?"

His blushing face he has right now is so cute. How can a thirty-year-old man be this cute? I must refrain from hugging him.

* * *

><p>We both made it to my place. It's just a one room apartment that's small. It's nothing special. It's rather typical for someone my age who is living alone. The rent is cheap so the part-time job at Marimo Books help me a lot with my rent fee."I'm sorry. The place is not very clean right now but you know that this is totally a single guy's apartment."<p>

"Oh, it's totally fine." I wonder what kind of apartment Kisa-san lives in. I want to visit one day.

Ah, I should offer him something to drink. "I only have coffee and tea. Which one would you like?"

"Coffee, please."

I start the coffee. I can see Kisa-san being amazed by my small-and-nothing-special apartment. I think that since he likes me, he's fascinated. It's really cute and it makes me glad.

The coffee's done. "Sorry for the wait." I placed one cup on the table. He seems to be fascinated with my manga shelf. Those are my absolute favorite mangas. Since Kisa-san is an editor, I wonder if he worked on any of them.

"Did you ask Yokozawa-san about these?"

"What?" Which manga is he referring to?

"You have every series that I've been in charge of."

Seriously? I did not know that. I think my meter of

"Is that so?"

Kisa-san seemed surprised about my response. "What? It's a coincidence?" Judging from the way he saw my reaction, I'd say that he seemed surprise to know that it really was a coincidence.

He started to stammer a bit, "W-well, thanks for saving me back there." He sat down on the floor and took off his coat. I handed him an extra coat hanger as I sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry that you…had to lie out there."

"Lie?"

"You know…" There was a pause. He continued, "That you and I are going out and stuff…"

Oh, so that what is was.

He started to be more flustered, "How much…of that conversation did you hear?"

"From when the other guy asked if you've done it or something like that."

I can see that he seemed spooked due to his expression. I knew it though. I knew that Kisa-san has been watching me this whole time.

"I guess this thing has nothing to do with you. I mean, there are many kinds of people in the world…" His flustering became even more prominent. "Let's say you've just encountered a new thing." He chuckled like he forced himself.

I think it's time to tell him. "I knew it. Kisa-san's been coming to the bookstore because of me."

The color of his face started to change to a very dark red. "H-how did you find out?"

"It's awkward to say this but there are many customers who come to the bookstore just to see me. I can somehow sense it."

It's both a good thing and a bad thing though, honestly. However, all of those customers who'd do that prior to Kisa-san were all female. "I didn't expect a man acting like that though."

"Like that…?"

"How do I say this specifically…you're giving off an "I'm after you" aura?"

He seemed speechless.

"Anyways, I've noticed you always watching me. I thought that a cute high school student had started to like me. That why I was shocked when I learned your real age."

He started to sulk. "I'm sorry. It must gross you out."

It wasn't gross to be honest. It's just...unusual since I'm always the object of affection towards women. I liked it, though…. I liked the change. "No, I'm also sorry for kissing you so suddenly. Kisa-san, I-

I was interrupted as he started to shout, "No! It's fine! I don't care about that so it's fine!"

What? He doesn't care…? Why? Am I not good enough? The kiss wasn't enough? I can't hold back anymore...

I yelled back at him, "How could you not care?"

This caused him to be quite surprised. "What…?"

I guess I have to tell him how I really feel now. "It's been bothering me. You left right after I kissed you and you haven't replied to my messages or come to the store since!"

"What…?" He was puzzled and then proceeded to take a sip of coffee.

"My kiss wasn't anything good?"

He spat out his drink and started to cough. "No, that's…" He spoke through coughs, "That's…. Huh?"

"You came to my work and stared at me every single day. I couldn't help to wonder about you."

"Um…well…"

"Now that I know that you're the one creating my favorite books, I have to think of you even more!"

It feels like we're in a shoujo manga. I know I shouldn't compare reality to manga but it really seems like it now. No matter how much I want to erase him from my mind, I can't. Just like how the heroine thinks about her love, Kisa-san keeps being in my thoughts whether I want him to or not. It makes me wonder who is the manga heroine in this situation, the person doing the watching or the person being watched? Is it my fault for thinking about him or is it his fault for making me think about him?

The more I think about him, the more I fall for him. The more I fall for him, the more I want him all to myself.

I pointed to my manga shelf, "Those manga over there, I found out just now that you're in charge of them. They're my absolute favorites."

He became flustered, "Th-thank you very much."

"And it makes me think that this is fate just like in shoujo manga."

He seemed extremely puzzled with my comparing our situation to something that's fiction.

"Yet, what am I supposed to do when you say that you don't care about me?"

What am I supposed to do? Am I to care about getting rejected or am I to care about wanting Kisa-san to the point that rejection doesn't matter? What does he think of me? I know that he loves me but why does this have to be difficult?

Kisa-san tried hard to hide his flustering. "Um…I don't get what you're trying to say…"

You really don't get this? I might be rude for thinking this but, aren't you a shoujo manga editor?

"What I'm trying to say is…" I say as I lean a bit towards him, "I like you, Kisa-san."

The man I am in love with right now is speechless. I just stared at him to see what he will say next.

He picked up his coffee that he put down on the table. "Thanks a lot. I appreciate that you like my books but…"

I don't like you because of the books. It's not like as in admiration. I like you because you were in charge of the books that I liked and that made me like you because of the way you edit them.

"You've got it wrong. When I jerk off, I can cum from thinking about you."

He spit out the coffee once for saying my feelings about him in a weird way. I need something to compare it with other than shoujo manga. Why'd it have to be that? I don't really know actually.

This time, he coughed a bit more violently. "What?" His tone had extreme amounts of speechlessness and confusion.

I guess this would be a good time to say this, "Would you go with me?"

He looks away. His face is still blushing. "I'm sorry. I can't."

He doesn't look honest when he said that so I asked "Why not?"

"You heard what that guy said earlier, right? I don't know how to be in love. That's why I never had a serious relationship. To be honest, I only liked you for your face but I don't really know anything about you."

Only for my face? Is it a weird thing to be a bit jealous of my own face now? Despite that, even if he only likes my face, maybe that I can work things out with him. The way he's behaving right now isn't because he likes my face. If he were to only like my face, he shouldn't be all shy and tense about this.

If he never had a serious relationship before then I'll be the first.

"I don't know anything about you either, Kisa-san. I was just curious about the one who makes my favorite manga. Then I started to think about you constantly and I realized that I fell in love with you."

I stood up from my bed. "I think it's common for that to happen to anyone. Oh, but this is my first time to fall for a man though."

I hope it's my only time falling for a man. I love him way too much.

I sat down next to him. "If Kisa-san likes this face then I'm fine with it."

Even though using my looks isn't really my thing, if it got me Kisa-san then I'll just accept the fact that I'm alright with it. Being too beautiful can be a bad thing... _Why do I sound so narcissistic just now?_

His face started to turn red and he became tense once again. "I really can't.…

Why must he be so dishonest? "Kisa-san! You like me too, don't you?"

"N-no, it's because of your face..."

"Then why do you back away when I take one step closer to you?"

"I'm very sorry…" He looks away. Judging from his face, I guess that he hadn't realized it…that he's in love with me. Maybe it's something else, possibly. Could it be that he's... "It's because you said that you like my books…and I like your face."

He really hasn't realized it yet? "Kisa-san, haven't you noticed it yet? You keep on saying that you like my face but you're not even looking at my face, though you're blushing and tense."

"Tha-That's because…"

"That's because you're not looking at my face, but all of me."

Kisa-san's face is still red. This might be a good opportunity. "I don't get it myself. My heart has never felt this way before."

I leaned over to him, eyeing his lips. I reached out a hand and placed it on the back of his head and proceeded to seize those soft lips of his once again. I pulled away and told him, "Isn't because you seriously like me?"

The blushing face he has on right now is adorable. I want to kiss him right now and I'm restraining myself. "It's your fault I kissed you at the cafe, you know. I don't think that no one is able to resist kissing you if you make a face like that."

I still remember that face. It was so cute.

However, his face still had that look of uncertainty. "If you still insist that you don't know, I'm fine with it." I grabbed his hand. "I'll just make you fall for me."

This might be a random time to say this but his hand is really warm. I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not but it's makes me not want to let go of it. I pulled the hand towards me and kissed his pinkie finger. Maybe I'm unconsciously symbolizing that I'm promising to make him fall for me. I'll try really hard.

"Kisa-san, I love you."

I wonder which of us is the heroine and the love interest.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

After doing that with Kisa-san, I feel like a whole new person! I feel happier. I hope Kisa-san will be happy that I put my contact information into his phone.

"Yukina-kun, did something good happen today?" asked a classmate.

"Yes! I can't say what though~!" I flashed a bright smile towards the classmate and she started to blush.

I continued to paint again. I spend morning and afternoon at school and then I go to work. I hope that Kisa-san and I continue our relationship like this.

_Beep beep beep_

Ah, my phone! I put the paintbrush down and checked my message. It was from Kisa-san.

**-I heard today that the comic you promoted for me is going to have an additional printing. Thanks for advertising it.**

I replied back. I get another one. I replied once again. Oh, I forgot to give him one more text.

**-I love you.**

Send!

I hope he becomes happy with this text message. I put my phone back into my pocket and proceeded to paint once again.

Even though I know little about Kisa-san, I hope that our relationship will last for a long time. He's much older than me so we might not have time to meet up every now and then. I'll still hold him in my thoughts though.

He's not my first love but he is the first man I fell in love with.

I hope it stays this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Either I'm a bad writer or it's just that I made Yukina a bit too OOC. Anyways, no sex scene due to M policy rating but I still do have the sex scene included. I'm typing it currently. I'll put it in my blogspot account once I finished typing the sex scene.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry to say this but this story is now completed. I'm not discontinuing it. It's just that, there will be a new Kisa chapter once a year. I think that Yukina and Kisa's first encounter, aka the first three chapters of Kisa's case will be enough for Yukina's POV. First person writing is hard.**

**Also, I apologize for this, but I will not be writing the sex scene. I want my stories to be age-appropriate. (Probably why I deleted my YuuxOC fanfic which was only a test to see if I can write Character x OC fanfic without giving excruciating pain to my eyes. I didn't like that story thus I deleted it. I'm never writing another Character x OC fanfic ever again…)**

**To those I have disappointed, I apologize and enjoy this story as a four-chaptered fanfic. I promise that the next Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction will be much better than this one.**


End file.
